


【DickJay·JayDick】持棍蓝鸟与什锦红枣饭

by Chavela



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Nightwing - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Memes, Pictures
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24416554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chavela/pseuds/Chavela
Summary: 魔性改图12/21无差
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, Nightwing/Red Hood
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	【DickJay·JayDick】持棍蓝鸟与什锦红枣饭

**Author's Note:**

> 魔性改图  
> 12/21无差


End file.
